


Pokemon Parody Episode 42: Hero

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [42]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob saves Mr. Fuji, who gives him a Poke Flute and a Master Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 42: Hero

Stepping onto the last floor, Bob found the floor infested with Team Rocket grunts. At the end of the room stood a familiar-looking old man. In an angry rage, he quickly defeated the Team Rocket grunts.   
Before Bob could blindly attack the old man, he regained control.   
"Why, thank you, young man! Whoever hired you has good taste in heroes!"   
"Um, I only came here because someone told me to."   
"And for that, I thank you!" The man respectively bowed to him.   
"No, What I mean is that I wasn't hired to do this. I might as well have been walking by!" Bob said, throwing his arms into the air, exaggerating the statement.   
"Even better! You're a real hero!" Bob finally gave up and accepted his praise.   
"It was nothing."   
"Here, young man," The old man reached his hands out. In his hands were a Master Ball and a Poke Flute.   
Even Bob knew the importance of these items! He grabbed them and knelt to the man. He stood up and ran out of the tower.   
"Time to wake up, Snorlax!"


End file.
